


Caged and Bored

by Picklasket



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklasket/pseuds/Picklasket
Summary: Margo is bored and Kady is restless. Maybe they can give each other a helping hand.





	Caged and Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time putting something up on this site. And it's my first time writing this pairing. Please go easy on me and I hope you enjoy it.

Margo was horny. After her failed marriage to her child bride, Margo had been turned off by the idea of any type of intimacy with another person. But the need to be touched had grown to a point where she couldn’t ignore it any longer. All she could think about was getting thoroughly fucked until she couldn’t remember her own name. Staring across the room, she found the right person for the job.

Kady paced around the Muntjac like a caged animal. All the pent-up energy and rage from the last few months waiting to be unleashed. She didn’t know what to do with herself. She wanted to blow a hole in the ship, but she decided against it. So she continued to pace.

Margo got up from where she was sitting and stood in the path of Kady’s pacing. 

“What?”

“Oh nothing, I’m bored is all and I was hoping you could entertain me.”

Kady glared at Margo for a moment before she tried to push past, “no thanks.”

Margo side stepped, “Look, I’m horny, you’re clearly in need of letting off some steam. It’s a win-win for everybody, so are we gonna fuck or what?”

Kady had to admit she had a point. And she can’t deny the fact that she’s let her gaze linger on Margo’s legs as they peak from beneath the slit in her royal gowns. She’s considered it on more than one occasion, and it’s been a very long time since she last got laid. 

“Lead the way your Highness.”

Margo smirked as she grabbed Kady’s hand and turned to lead her to the royal chambers. 

Once inside Margo pinned Kady to the door and kissed her. She didn’t subscribe to the theory that kissing was too much affection when fucking. And Kady didn’t seem to mind as she kissed Margo back with as much enthusiasm. There was a bit of a power struggle as Kady tired to reverse their positions, but she finally conceded to Margo, knowing full well it was pointless to try to fight her if they really wanted to get anywhere. Margo stepped back to grab the bottom of Kady’s shirt and pulled it up over her head. Once she tossed it to the side her hands immediately went to Kady’s abs and her lips attached themselves firmly to her neck. 

Kady’s hands found their way to Margo’s ass and tugged her closer as she thrust her hips into Margo’s. Margo got the hint and put her hands around Kady’s neck and hopped up to wrap her legs around the dark-haired girl’s waist. Kady carried the queen over to the bed all the while trying to get the ridiculous Fillorian royal clothing off her. Margo pulled back and put her feet on the ground, making quick work of her dress. She kicked it to the side and got to work on the zipper of Kady’s pants, as Kady took off her bra. They both took a moment to appreciate the other. Hands gently caressing sides and stomach, making their way up to breasts and then tangling in hair so that their mouths could connect. Kady’s right hand travelled down Margo’s body and traced the skin above her thong, her left hand joined her right and pulled the last bit of clothing separating her from Margo’s warmth. Margo, not to be outdone, made quick work of removing the rest of Kady’s clothes leaving them both bare. Kady picked Margo up and laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her and laying the length of her body on top of Margo’s. Their hips thrust together, creating a synchronized rhythm as they let their hands wander each other’s bodies.  


Kady separated their mouths as she made use of hers on Margo’s neck. Sucking and licking until she heard Margo’s sighs of pleasure. Kady continued down, kissing her way in-between Margo’s breasts and bringing her right hand up to accompany her mouth. She brought her lips to Margo’s right breast as her hand massaged her left. Kady’s lips closed around Margo’s nipple and sucked hard, pulling a prolonged moan from Margo’s mouth.

Margo was in heaven. This was the best idea she’s had since she arrived in Fillory and wanted to enjoy every moment of it. She opened her eyes and watched as Kady replaced her hand with her mouth and gave her left breast the same treatment as the other. She felt her hips lift and push into Kady’s stomach unconsciously urging the other woman to speed things along. Kady’s eyes met Margo’s as she released her nipple and brought her mouth back to the path leading down to where Margo so desperately wanted her to put it. Kady and Margo maintained eye contact as Kady kissed and licked a trail down to Margo’s naval and then farther down, diverting only to bite at her hip bones. Margo opened her legs in anticipation which brought a smile to Kady’s lips. She liked seeing the cool and abrasive monarch so needy and impatient. Margo is usually impatient but now she was impatient for Kady, and that gave her an ego boost she would never admit to. 

Kady settled further down onto the bed and pulled Margo’s hips closer to where she could reach her. Kady took her time kissing up and down Margo’s inner thighs until Margo couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed a handful of dark curly locks and forcefully pushed Kady’s head into her center. 

“I swear to God if you don’t get me off, I’m going to rip all the hair from your head.”

Kady gave out a breathy laugh which caused Margo’s thighs to quiver. Kady liked the reaction she got so she gently blew on Margo’s hot and aching center. Margo violently jerked, her grip tightening in Kady’s hair. Kady didn’t mention it, but each time Margo tightly pulled on her hair she got a little more wet. She took pity on Margo and used her tongue to lick from the bottom of her center all the way up to her clit. Margo let out a groan she had been holding in for months. She was thanking any and every god for this moment despite their fuckery of shutting off magic. She let her hips roll with the movement of Kady’s tongue, setting a tempo that would bring her to ecstasy in no time. She would be slightly embarrassed by how quickly she’s going to come if it weren’t for the fact that it has been literally months since she’s gotten off. 

Kady kept her pace but figured she could bring things up a notch and brought her right hand up and replaced her tongue with two of her fingers. Margo’s breath caught in her throat and her grip tightened even more in Kady’s hair as Kady picked up the pace. She brought her mouth back down and sucked on Margo’s clit bringing incomprehensible words from her lips. Kady could feel Margo’s cum starting to drip down her chin which only motivated her to see Margo come completely undone. Margo was panting, she could feel the swell of warmth starting to build in her lower abdomen. She couldn’t think a single coherent thought all she could feel was Kady’s fingers sliding in and out of her and the sweet pressure surrounding her clit. She was so close, she could feel her inner walls start to clench around Kady’s fingers. Just a few more hard thrusts and Margo was falling over the edge with a long drawn out groan of pleasure. Kady could feel the contractions around her fingers and the excess fluid start to dribble down her hand and intended to coax out as much pleasure as Margo’s body was willing to give.

Kady withdrew her mouth and fingers at Margo’s silent request. Margo tried to catch her breath with her eyes still closed when she broke the silence.

“Well fuck me,”

“I’m pretty sure I just did,” Kady replied.

Margo swatted at Kady as she climbed her way back up the bed to lay beside Margo. Margo rolled onto her side and looked at Kady.

“Thank you.”

“I was more than happy to oblige. Although I think at the very least you could return the favor,” Kady said as she clenched her legs together. 

Margo smiled, a genuine smile. She leaned forward and kissed Kady, but this kiss was far gentler than their previous ones. Margo would blame it on the post orgasm haze, but there was a tenderness and affection in the way she cradled Kady’s face and neck as she rolled on top of her.

Margo pulled away and stared down at Kady, sharing a quiet moment. Kady returned Margo’s smile, and for the first time in months she felt relaxed and maybe safe? She didn’t want to admit it, but she really did like Margo. She didn’t get to think much further on that thought though as a familiar smirk crossed Margo’s face and she rolled her hips into Kady’s.

Kady’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Margo leaned down and pinned both of Kady’s hands to the bed. She bit lightly at Kady’s ear and whispered, “Your turn.”


End file.
